Nouvelle Recrue
by Belgarel
Summary: ONE-SHOT : Un nouveau Lyoko-Guerrier dans la bande ? C'est le thème de la saison 3…Mais si les choses avaient tourné totalement différemment ? Conseil aux lecteurs perspicaces : continuez d'être perspicaces.


Bonjour :)  
Je n'ai pas tendance à beaucoup écrire ici, mais il m'arrive de passer tous les 36 du mois, alors si vous vous posez des questions, envoyez-moi un MP ;)  
Sinon, voilà un p'tit One-Shot au titre pas très original, à l'intrigue apparemment bateau, mais que j'avais envie d'écrire. Oh, et c'est pas un _OC / self-insert_ qu'on case de force dans la bande alors n'ayez pas peur :D

* * *

**Nouvelle Recrue**

Jérémie déplia le dernier morceau de papier avec un sentiment proche de l'abattement. Un autre vote positif. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de voir que le groupe n'était pas totalement divisé sur la question, ou se désoler de ce qu'un seul d'entre eux ait fini par imposer à la majorité une décision qui n'arrangeait que lui.

— Je suis…vraiment désolé. Il y a un vote contre.

Il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux en l'annonçant. C'était moche. On avait fait miroiter des merveilles sous les yeux de la nouvelle recrue potentielle, et ça se terminait comme ça. Pour une voix.

— Ah ben merci, c'est vraiment cool ! ironisa la recrue en question, se détournant vers l'ascenseur avec dégoût. Je me doutais bien que ça finirait comme ça. Apparemment, il y en a ici qui ont du mal à se comporter de manière mature à cause de leur jalousie !

Après son départ, personne n'osa rompre le silence, fût-ce par un mouvement du petit doigt. Tous les regards restaient fixés sur Ulrich et Yumi. Enfin, tous, non : les principaux intéressés évitaient soigneusement de regarder quoi que ce soit – et en particulier, de se regarder l'un l'autre. Quant à Jérémie, il gardait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.  
Et le silence s'éternisait. Sans nécessité, d'ailleurs. Inutilement. Là-haut, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui pleurait ou qui regardait le fleuve avec un regard mélancolique. Ou de la colère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Jérémie se mit à pianoter pour indiquer au programme du Retour vers le Passé les données sur le déplacement temporel qu'il fallait lancer. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

— C'est quand même moche, finit par lâcher Odd.  
— Je pense aussi, soutint Aelita, froidement.

C'étaient des mots particulièrement durs. Ulrich et Yumi ne bronchèrent pas ; leurs regards se figèrent dans le vide.

— Faut qu'on parle, déclara Ulrich d'une voix blanche, métallique.  
— En effet, répondit la japonaise sur le même ton.

D'un même mouvement, toujours sans se regarder, ils se retournèrent, ignorant leurs amis, et se dirigèrent vers le monte-charges, qu'on entendait redescendre tranquillement.

— Jérémie, tu nous laisses cinq minutes ? lança Yumi.  
Ce n'était pas une requête, mais un ordre. Le jeune génie hésita. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire traîner le Retour vers le Passé.  
— Deux, pas plus, trancha-t-il.

Les lourdes portes d'acier se refermèrent. Deux minutes, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait.  
Jérémie desserra les poings. Ses ongles avaient laissé des marques blanches sur ses paumes rougies. Odd grinça :

— Vraiment pas chic !

* * *

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit du monte-charge qui s'élevait. Un grondement sourd qui remplissait les oreilles. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère qui s'était chargée d'électricité, aussi. Ulrich ne le savait pas trop. Il osait à peine respirer. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il fallait parler. Au moins pour remercier Yumi de l'immensité de ce qu'elle venait de supporter face aux autres.

— Merci, souffla-t-il sans lever les yeux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

— Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant, sans en penser un mot.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Bien sûr, qu'il y avait de quoi la remercier ! Pour lui, elle vient de perdre la face en public. Yumi a beau être Yumi, elle reste avant tout une japonaise, et pour une japonaise, perdre la face, ce n'est pas rien. Le simple fait qu'elle refuse d'admettre qu'il avait une dette envers elle, c'était…c'était comme si elle lui lançait qu'il ne méritait pas de faire partie de sa vie.  
Pourtant, Ulrich savait qu'il avait raison. C'était évident. Assez évident, en tout cas, pour qu'il ait pris le risque de se mettre tout le groupe à dos – même Yumi. Quoi qu'on puisse en penser.

— Alors ? cracha-t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur, les bras croisés. Pourquoi tu as voté contre ?

Le samouraï redressa la tête. Il avait raison, il fallait le dire. Défendre son point de vue. Mais tout ce qui franchit sa gorge, ce fut une espèce de croassement.

— Pas fiable…  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner contenance et reprit :  
— On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. OK, dans le feu de l'action, n'importe qui d'autre en ferait autant. Peut-être pas en se rendant aussi utile…Mais sur le long terme, après plusieurs attaques…garder le secret comme nous, on l'a fait ? Alors là, jamais !  
— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Question rhétorique. Yumi le savait très bien, tout le monde le savait. Ça crevait les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié de qui on parlait ? Pourquoi tenaient-ils tous à se voiler la face de cette manière ? À se mentir à eux-mêmes ? Était-ce parce que le besoin d'un nouveau Lyoko-guerrier était devenu plus urgent que jamais ?  
— Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Yumi devait bien s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient besoin d'une aide, Ulrich avait été parmi les premiers à l'admettre ; mais pas celle-là. N'importe qui, n'importe qui d'autre vaudrait mieux !

La nuit était très fraîche pour la saison. Un courant d'air glacial embaumant le ciment et la poussière balayait la salle-cathédrale. Et dans ce silence omniprésent, la jeune fille continuait de soutenir son regard. Froidement. Comme une statue.  
Tout d'un coup, elle lança :

— Si tu veux qu'on arrête là, dis-le.

Quoi ? Ulrich n'y comprenait rien. Arrêter là ? Arrêter quoi ? Elle ne parlait quand même pas de…  
Apparemment, son incompréhension avait dû apparaître sur son visage aussi clairement que si on l'avait frappé avec un tampon, car l'adolescente expliqua :

— Je parle de nous. Toi et moi. Ça ne colle pas, visiblement, si ?

T'y crois pas ! C'était pour ça qu'elle lui faisait la gueule ? Sentant un profond désarroi monter en lui, Ulrich se rendit compte qu'elle voyait les choses exactement de la même manière que les autres. Qu'elle y croyait dur comme fer.  
Il s'élança vers elle et lui serra les bras, les dénouant de force.

— Yumi, je t'aime ! s'écria-t-il dans un élan du cœur.

Tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait agrippée, elle se dégagea et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Plié en deux, à genoux sur le sol de l'usine, Ulrich leva ses yeux embués de douleur vers la femme qu'il aimait.

— Tu me bassines ! lâchait-elle cruellement, un rictus odieux déformant ses lèvres en-dessous de son regard brillant. Des mots vides de sens, de très jolis mensonges ; peut-être même que t'y crois, vas savoir…Mais si c'est le cas, alors tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer ! Grandis un peu, Ulrich !

Non, il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, il le savait très bien. Il savait très précisément ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait agi ainsi uniquement parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce qu'il avait raison.

— Je te dis que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Oublié et enterré. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.  
— Ah ouais ? répliqua-t-elle vivement. T'es bien le seul à le croire !

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant planté là. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Retour vers le Passé eut lieu.  
C'était étrange qu'il eût lui-même demandé – non, ordonné – cet événement, qui donnait à cette scène une sorte de caractère figé, éternel, un peu morbide. Comme si les cendres d'un volcan avaient soudain recouvert de leur masse brûlante cette scène, Ulrich effondré sur le sol et Yumi s'en allant sans se retourner, et les avaient pétrifiés, enfermés dans cette attitude, sans espoir.

* * *

Le cours de Monsieur Fumet venait de se terminer, et Ulrich n'avait pas écouté un traître mot des exposés de Jérémie, Aelita, Arza, Valérie, Nicolas, Hervé et Sissi sur la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il avait trop de pensées sombres à ressasser, de scénarios foireux à échafauder, d'espoirs à tuer et de jurons à marmonner.

À la récréation, il n'alla pas rejoindre les autres près du distributeur. D'ailleurs, Odd ne l'invita pas. Tant mieux. La dernière chose dont Ulrich avait envie, c'était d'assister à une scène de lynchage. Et puis, il avait besoin d'être seul. Pour réfléchir.  
Il s'installa dans un coin isolé de la cour, sur les marches en bout de galerie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit passer Yumi qui allait les rejoindre. Elle allait passer un salle quart d'heure, c'était évident.  
Yumi…c'était fini, bel et bien fini…de la manière la plus moche qu'on pouvait imaginer…

Tout d'un coup, la voix de Jérémie retentit près de lui :  
— Tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison ?

Il leva les yeux. Le petit génie était adossé à une colonne, dos à lui, regardant de loin le reste des Lyoko-guerriers. Même à vingt mètres de distance, on pouvait sentir la tension monter entre les trois élèves. Mais visiblement, Jérémie savait aussi bien qu'Ulrich que cette dispute était basée sur un mensonge, et que Yumi était en train de le défendre courageusement…d'autant plus courageusement, en fait, qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

— C'est Yumi qui t'a dit ça ? demanda le guerrier, surpris que l'intello ait compris aussi vite ce qui échappait encore à Aelita et à Odd.  
— Non. Je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai déplié les bulletins de vote. Même en faisant des efforts, la forme des lettres, la couleur de l'encre…il y a toujours quelque chose qui trahit l'auteur d'un vote.

Là-bas, Yumi venait de se séparer des deux autres. Visiblement, elle était bouleversée. Au bord des larmes, peut-être. Jérémie commenta :

— J'imagine que vous avez vos raisons. J'avoue que ça m'échappe.  
— Faut croire qu'on est tordus, ajouta Ulrich avec un sourire amer, en voyant Yumi s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Tu sais, elle pense que j'ai fait ça pour préserver notre couple.  
— Ah bon, vous êtes ensemble ? s'étonna le génie.  
— Ouais, depuis un moment, avoua Ulrich. On voulait pas trop que ça se voie, mais tu dois être le seul à pas t'en être rendu compte.  
— Alors ? Elle a raison ?  
La question à mille euros.  
— Si c'était le cas, ricana le jeune homme, c'était un bien mauvais calcul.

La jeune japonaise sortit des toilettes. Ses yeux rougis se posèrent brièvement sur les deux garçons qui discutaient, avant de s'en détourner brusquement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de cours.  
Le jeune garçon songea que les yeux étaient peut-être rougis à cause du chlore de la piscine. Étrangement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, fit remarquer Jérémie. Pourquoi as-tu voté contre ?  
— Parce que je lui fais pas confiance pour garder le secret. C'est tout.  
— Je vois.

Nouveau silence. Ulrich replongea dans ses pensées. Quant à Jérémie, son cerveau n'était pas très efficace quand il s'agissait de réfléchir aux gens ; il lui fallait donc du temps pour assimiler toutes les implications de ces nouvelles informations sans se tromper. Enfin, il était à peu près sûr qu'il allait se tromper de toute façon.

La sonnerie retentit. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Ulrich n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Jérémie avait encore besoin de réfléchir.

— Tu veux que je parle à Yumi ? demanda-t-il quand la cour fut presque vide, les élèves se massant en rangs approximatifs sous les arcades.  
— Tu peux essayer, marmonna l'interpellé sans trop y croire. Mais tu la feras pas changer d'avis.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix familière s'éleva timidement derrière eux :

— Ça va pas, Ulrich ?

Il soupira. Non, ça n'allait pas. Et Sissi était la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de parler. Il se leva et ramassa son sac.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, lâcha-t-il sèchement à la fille du principal.

Et il la planta là, sans même la regarder.  
La jeune fille, vexée, allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand la main de Jérémie se posa sur son épaule.  
— Laisse, Sissi. Il en a gros sur la patate. Lui en veux pas.

Et, à la suite du samouraï, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe, bientôt imité par leur amie. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ulrich.

* * *

Yumi ne prêtait pas plus attention au cours de Monsieur Fumet qu'Ulrich lors de l'heure précédente. De toute façon, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Christophe, son voisin, pour lui filer le cours en cas de besoin. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour elle. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas intéressée ; mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Christophe était un gars cool, ça le gênait pas.

Ce qui l'occupait, c'était à peu près le même genre de pensées sombres que celles d'Ulrich. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait sa décision de la veille ? Peut-être. Elle n'était plus si sûre que ça d'avoir raison. Peut-être les inquiétudes d'Ulrich étaient-elles légitimes, peut-être que son vote n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec une potentielle angoisse de voir leur couple balayé par l'intégration d'un nouveau membre dans le groupe.

Enfin, elle voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces. Mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, quelque chose savait que c'était faux. Que le vote d'Ulrich n'était pas complètement coupé de ses sentiments, que le jeune homme n'avait pas confiance en la solidité de leur couple. Oui, elle avait pris la bonne décision en décidant d'arrêter les frais. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre – surtout à elle – mais en fin de compte, ça avait le mérite de clarifier la situation.

Dorénavant, ils étaient copains, et ce serait tout.

* * *

Jean-Pierre Delmas retenait son souffle, les yeux rivés sur son écran…il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, dans les moindres détails, exactement comme il le voulait. À croire que le monde, aujourd'hui, obéissait avec la plus grande exactitude à ses désirs avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre ses décisions…C'était trop beau pour être vrai !  
Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de faiblir, oui. De raccrocher, convaincu que tout espoir était perdu. Que voulez-vous, c'est inévitable, humain en somme…Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne se passait pas comme ça ! Aujourd'hui, il les voyait, les points, augmenter à vue d'œil, preuve ultime qu'il n'avait pas consacré ses heures, ses journées, ses années, à de vains efforts : aujourd'hui, l'Univers tout entier brillait sous la figure bienveillante du Progrès : le sien, celui de ses élèves, celui de l'humanité…

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et la tête du pingouin tomba à terre. Une nouvelle fois, l'Univers venait d'empêcher Jean-Pierre Delmas d'atteindre le niveau 4. Autant pour le Progrès.

D'humeur soudain massacrante, Jean-Pierre arracha le combiné de son socle.  
— Jean-Pierre Delmas à l'appareil, annonça-t-il.  
— Stern, Della Robbia, Stones et Belpois en route pour votre bureau, répondit sèchement la voix de Suzanne Hertz, probablement en plein cours. Quatre maux de tête simulta…Mademoiselle Delmas ! où allez-vous ?  
Jean-Pierre écarta le combiné de son oreille, encore plus mécontent qu'au moment où il avait décroché – si c'était possible.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il  
— On dirait que vous aurez un visiteur de plus, Monsieur Delmas. Pour la bande de Belpois, rappelez-vous, je recommande l'exclusion provisoire. Pour Mademoiselle votre fille, à vous de juger. Je vous laisse, les petits monstres s'agitent…

Jean-Pierre commença alors à répéter mentalement son sermon. Un SMS de Mme Kessington l'interrompit presque aussitôt. « Ishiyama again. » Visiblement, les professeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à utiliser leurs portables pendant les cours. Il renonça à regret à la phrase toute faite : « Vous nous prenez pour des buses ? » Ce n'était pas son style. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très respectueux envers les buses.

Une minute passa, puis une autre. Jean-Pierre se mit alors à se demander s'il n'allait pas proposer une semaine d'exclusion au lieu de trois jours au Conseil de Discipline. Il venait d'opter pour l'option la plus sévère quand un petit poing frappa timidement contre sa porte.

— Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, tentant de faire rentrer dans cette interjection les dimensions titanesques de son présent courroux. Entrez. Alors comme ça, vous croyez que vous pouvez séchez les cours impu…

Sa diatribe se dégonfla dans l'œuf. Élisabeth venait d'entrer, mais elle était seule. Pas de Belpois. Pas de Stones, de Stern ou de Della Robbia. Et encore moins d'Ishiyama. Elle était là, toute seule, à sautiller vers son bureau comme un gros lapin rose.  
Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé… ?

En attendant, sa fille ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Elle avait l'air paniquée et gardait un mouchoir de poche plaqué devant sa bouche.

— Écoute, papa, il se passe quelque chose de grave ! Il faut faire évacuer le collège ! Immédiatement !  
— Évacuer le…Élisabeth, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ça ne te suffit pas d'évacuer toute seule le cours de Madame Hertz, il faut en plus que…

Sissi, visiblement, ne se laissait pas démonter. Elle frappa des mains sur le bureau et lui coupa la parole à la machette, sans plus de manières.

— Je l'ai vu, mon petit papa…il y a quelque chose de pas dans cette école, les professeurs se mettent à parler bizarrement, et Jérémie Belpois a dit que c'était une neuro-cousine vaporisée dans l'air…Il faut partir, vite !

Jean-Pierre se sentait de plus en plus inquiet pour sa fille. Elle semblait avoir perdu la tête. À ce rythme-là, d'ailleurs, ça risquait de ne pas tarder, vu la manière dont les buses s'agitaient dans le bureau…

— Est-ce que tu me prends pour une…pour un idiot, Élisabeth ? s'écria-t-il. Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement !  
« Nous sommes dans une école pas dans un moulin, nom d'un pingouin ! Alors tu vas t'arranger pour que tes amis rappliquent aussi vite que possible, que je leur apprenne qu'on ne désobéit pas impunément aux règles des Buses ! »

Une chose était sûre : l'Univers ne brillait plus du tout, maintenant. Les couloirs étaient assez sombres, comme des galeries souterraines. Envoyer sa fille à l'extérieur était, dans ses conditions, une excellente décision : personne d'autre qu'un lapin ne serait aussi rapide ni efficace pour dénicher ces petits voyous.

Mais quelques secondes après qu'elle ait détalé, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Dans les ombres du bureau, les Buses le regardaient vraiment avec un air jaune et malveillant, comme s'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important…Sans doute qu'envoyer une seule personne n'était pas suffisant. Surtout que Sissi ne semblait pas en pleine possession de ses facultés…après tout, en tant que père responsable, il aurait peut-être dû se demander pourquoi elle s'était changée en lapin, ce n'était pas normal. Belpois lui avait peut-être fait quelque chose. Auquel cas, même Sissi – sa propre fille ! – n'était pas fiable…  
Non, c'était très clair : il fallait qu'il poursuive lui-même les absentéistes pour les ramener dans le droit chemin. Sissi avait dû être corrompue, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il composa rapidement le numéro interne du poste de Nicole. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'une branche d'arbre desséchée, mais il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour organiser les recherches. Après tout, elle était compétente quand il s'agissait de décapiter les pingouins.

* * *

— Aelita, arrête-toi ! hurla Jérémie dans le micro.  
« Mais je vois un chemin sur un tronc d'arbre qui mène droit à la Tour… »  
— Vous êtes sur le Territoire de la Banquise, pour rappel ! La Forêt n'existe plus ! Alors ne faites pas confiance à ce que vous voyez, faites confiance à ma voix ! Là, tu te diriges droit vers la Mer Numérique…et la Tour est dans l'autre direction, à 120° sur la gauche…

Jérémie étouffa un juron. Quelle galère !

« Tu pourrais pas te grouiller un peu, Einstein ? » lança Odd, qui venait de perdre encore 20 points de vie après le tir bien placé d'un Frôlion. « Si ça continue, on va repartir aussi vite qu'on est venus… »  
— Ça irait un peu plus vite si vous vous mettiez pas à courir droit vers la mer numérique toutes les deux secondes…Et puis, je comprends pas tout comment XANA a réussi ce coup-là !  
« J'aimerais t'y voir ! » rétorqua Ulrich. « Combattre sur un sol invisible, sans point de repère, j'ai connu mieux… »  
— Ouais, ben je fais ce que je peux moi aussi…

Jérémie enleva son oreillette et jetant un œil au radar. Surveiller les positions, donner des ordres, fouiller du code : il avait autre chose à faire que de papoter ! En attendant, même avec son aide, les Lyoko-guerriers se rapprochaient de la tour à la vitesse d'un escargot…  
Histoire de ne pas le laisser travailler tranquillement pendant une seule minute, une fenêtre d'appel s'afficha sur l'interface du Supercalculateur. Sissi. Anxieux d'avoir des nouvelles du front, il décrocha sans attendre.

— Allô, Sissi ?  
« Jérémie ? Je suis sur le pont de l'usine…ça devenait de plus en plus étrange à l'école…quand je suis partie, tout le monde se mettait à sortir dans les couloirs en criant des choses bizarres sur des extra-terrestres, des ninjas franc-maçons ou des licornes-robot…un véritable asile de fou ! »  
— Tu entres dans l'usine et du descends à l'étage inférieur en utilisant les cordes qui pendent dans le vide. Si tu as peur, il y a des escaliers sur la gauche, mais dépêche-toi. Dirige-toi ensuite vers le monte-charge que je t'envoie, il devrait descendre dès que tu entreras dedans.  
« OK, je vois l'ascenseur. »  
— On se voit tout de suite. N'aie pas peur, Sissi, ça va bien se terminer.

Jérémie raccrocha et s'épongea le front. Il donna quelques instructions à Yumi pour lui éviter de justesse un plongeon dans le mer numérique et se lança à la recherche d'une anomalie dans les matrices des champs visuels des Lyoko-guerriers. À moins que ça ne vienne de la génération des textures ?  
La porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit et un couinement terrifié se fit entendre.

— Jé-Jérémie…je crois que j'en ai t-t-trop respiré, des neuro-choses…Je suis en plein dans le la-la-la…labo du Docteur Schrank !  
— Avec des morceaux de cadavre partout ? demanda Jérémie sans détourner les yeux de ses écrans.  
— Non, m-m-mais tout le reste y est ! Du métal, de la poussière, des écrans dans tous les sens et des câbles partout…  
— T'en fais pas, ça vient pas de ton imagination, t'es clean. Viens vite à côté de mon siège, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Pendant une minute, Jérémie s'efforça de résumer la situation à Sissi pour qu'elle puisse surveiller les radars et guider les Lyoko-guerriers jusqu'à la Tour à sa place, pendant qu'il plancherait sur un moyen de contrer la cécité de ses amis à l'intérieur du monde virtuel. Il fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, car autant penser qu'Ulrich, Odd et les autres étaient représentés par des points sur un écran, ce n'était pas difficile, autant les imaginer plongés dans un monde virtuel dangereux et risquant de mourir à tout instant, c'était purement dément ! Et puis surtout, le temps pressait, et Sissi n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter de l'état des gens qui étaient encore au collège…

— Heu…un peu sur la droite, Aelita…cinquante degrés, je dirais. Oh, non, beaucoup moins !  
— À une heure, lâcha Jérémie après un bref coup d'œil sur la carte. Comme sur un cadran de montre.  
— Oui, voilà…maintenant, au top, tu tournes à neuf heures…3, 2, 1, top ! Je veux dire, huit heures, huit heures ! Voilà, arrête-toi. Avance de deux pas à deux heures…Attention, Ulrich, il faut que tu interceptes l'Abeille qui va vers Aelita avant qu'elle ne quitte la terre ferme !

Un problème dans la définition des espaces vectoriels ? Une déformation sur les équations de la physique lumineuse ? Non, ça ne donnait rien, ça devait toucher à la structure même des Territoires…comme si la génération procédurale avait été piochée dans l'un pour être appliquée à l'autre, mais sans que les modifications puissent être effectives, XANA n'ayant pas les droits…oui, ça devait être quelque chose dans ce goût-là…  
— Eurêka !

— Jérémie ! criait Sissi, paniquée. Yumi est va bientôt tomber dans la Mer Numérique, elle dit qu'elle est accrochée à une main, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Jérémie, réponds !  
Mais le petit génie était bien trop occupé à pianoter frénétiquement la commande de rematérialisation pour prendre le temps de lui répondre.  
— Non, Ulrich, il y a un vide devant toi…cinq mètres…arrête, ne fais pas ça, tu vas…Bien joué, Ulrich ; vite, à onze heures…un peu plus à droite…encore vingt mètres…Aelita, il y a un point rouge sur le chemin que tu as pris, il se rapproche de toi ! Odd, il ne te reste plus que cinq points de vie ! Yumi, tiens bon ! J'ai dit à Jérémie…Non, ne lâche pas ! Jérémie, elle vient de disparaître de mes écrans !

Voilà ! La rematérialisation était lancée, Yumi était sauvée…  
— Tout va bien, Sissi, je l'ai ramenée, d'après le programme. Juste à temps.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la solution au problème de Lyoko, Jérémie se sentait bien plus confiant. Il balaya machinalement des yeux les écrans sur sa gauche et manqua de s'étouffer.  
Les caméras de sécurité de l'usine montraient une véritable armée de Kadicien. Comment XANA avait réussi ce coup-là avec une simple neurotoxine, Jérémie l'ignorait, mais peu importait ! Pour le moment, ils étaient en danger, et gravement…

* * *

À peine les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent-elles que l'opérateur lança à la Lyoko-guerrière fraîchement rematérialisée :

— Yumi, c'est mauvais ! Il me faut encore une minute pour régler la situation sur Lyoko, Aelita est à des centaines de mètres de la Tour, il y a des monstres de partout, et l'usine est prise d'assaut…  
— Combien ? demanda la japonaise.

Jérémie hocha la tête.

— Toute l'école, sur le pont. Tu ne peux pas les retenir.  
— Ce ne sont pas des spectres, objecta-t-elle, juste des fous.

Indécis, l'intello pianota sur son clavier en silence. Enfin, il dit :

— OK, gagne du temps. Mais surtout, ne prends pas de risques, joue au chat et à la souris ! Et quoi que tu fasses, ne t'approche pas de Yolande.  
— Ça marche, répondit Yumi en enfonçant le bouton de commande du monte-charges.

Avant même l'ouverture de la porte de métal, elle put entendre la rumeur indistincte des dizaines d'élèves massés à l'entrée de l'usine…Le tout, ce serait de les attirer loin de la salle-cathédrale. D'après Jérémie, XANA pouvait influencer leur mental, mais ils ne savaient rien du labo, et le but de l'opération, c'était d'éviter qu'ils le découvrent le plus longtemps possible…

Après quelques secondes, cachée derrière le mur de la salle des machines, elle étouffa un hurlement d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit descendre, côte à côte et enserrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jim et Yolande. Immédiatement, on pouvait voir que les deux adultes avaient complètement perdu la raison. Pour Jim, passait encore, il avait toujours été un peu fou de toute façon, et l'équipe de petits soldats sur laquelle il beuglait sévèrement en brandissant un fouet ne semblait pas plus dépaysée que si elle était en train de vivre un cours de sport tout à fait normal.  
Non, ce qui était vraiment choquant, c'était l'infirmière, d'habitude si calme et bienveillante…Calme, elle l'était toujours, et on pouvait voir un léger sourire déformer ses commissures…mais cette attitude tranquille tranchait monstrueusement avec le bistouri qu'elle remuait machinalement dans sa main droite, transpercée de part en part, dont s'écoulait une quantité abominable de sang, qui tombait sur sa blouse teintée d'une longue tache noirâtre…

— Ils doivent venir à l'infirmerie, ils doivent venir à l'infirmerie…répétait-elle d'un air absent, levant un regard tendre vers la grimace guerrière de Jim. Il faut les opérer, les opérer : ils sont malades, complètement malades…

D'une brusque torsion du poignet, elle bascula la lame comme un levier, de manière à appuyer du plat sur ses chairs sans élargir la coupure, et lança un gémissement de plaisir foudroyant.

— Ouaip, du sang et d'la sueur, y'a qu'ça de vrai, renchérit Jim en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, couvrant ses cris. Soldats, aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre que dans la vie, on ne déserte pas ! Et cela, même si on se trouve perdu dans un désert sans eau ni nourriture pendant plus de quarante jours en plein milieu du Moyen-Orient, parce qu'il y a toujours moyen de s'orienter dans un milieu ! Alors si vous trouvez Belpois, Stones, Stern, Delmas, Della Robbia ou Ishiyama, vous avez ordre de nous les ramener ici, morts ou vifs ou captifs, mais pieds et poings fermés ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre 5/5 ?

L'escadron de Jim, comprenant plusieurs élèves de la classe d'Hiroki, se mit au garde-à-vous et approuva les ordres du commandant, couvrant à peine le rire dérangé qui secouait la carcasse de Yolande, effondrée sur le sol, qui venait de retirer le bistouri de sa plaie et le passait sur sa langue avec un regard extatique, se délectant de son propre sang.  
Et ce n'était que l'avant-garde…

* * *

— Jérémie, Ulrich a disparu ! Il lui restait 40 points de vie, et…  
— T'en fais pas, c'est normal Sissi. Il a dû se faire avoir par le Mégatank, là. Encore deux opérations et Odd pourra combattre correctement…

La voix de Sissi s'était faite perçante. Contrairement à Jérémie, elle laissait ses yeux voltiger d'écran en écran, et elle avait clairement conscience de toute la mesure de la catastrophe qui se déroulait. Après Yolande et l'escadron de Jim, une petite dizaine de professeurs hagards et décoiffés s'étaient mis à déferler dans la salle cathédrale, et même si Yumi les attirait avant qu'ils ne fassent attention à l'ascenseur, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus…  
Sur le monde virtuel, il ne restait qu'Odd, qui devait avoir autant de points de vie qu'un chevalier sans armure dans Ghosts'n Goblins. Autour de lui, trois points rouges, correspondant au Mégatank qui avait dévirtualisé Ulrich et à deux Frôlions. Quant à Aelita, elle attendait de nouvelles instructions pour avancer sur le chemin étroit qui menait au plateau où se trouvait la Tour.

— Odd, attention ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu te diriges vers la Mer Numérique ! Aelita, je ne sais plus dans quelle direction tu avançais avant…essaye en pivotant à dix heures…

Soudain, le génie lui arracha le micro et demanda :  
— Vous voyez quoi, maintenant ?  
« Raté, Einstein ! » s'écria la voix suraiguë d'Odd. « On dirait le Territoire du Désert ! Flèche-laser ! »  
— Oui, c'est normal, mais est-ce que la forme colle avec les instructions de Sissi ? renchérit Jérémie tandis que le Mégatank explosait aux quatre vents.  
« On dirait, oui… » dit Aelita. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre… »  
— On n'a pas le choix. Marche prudemment, Aelita. Tu as déjà fait les trois quarts du chemin de toute façon. Odd, je t'envoie l'Overboard.

Mais à peine le véhicule était-il apparu qu'un tir du dernier Frôlion atteignit le Lyoko-guerrier dans l'abdomen.

Jérémie jura. Aelita toute seule sur Lyoko, c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Même si elle avait encore tous ses points de vie, même s'il ne restait qu'un monstre de l'escouade de XANA, même si elle était proche de la Tour, c'était le moment idéal pour…

Au même moment, Sissi pointa un doigt tremblant vers un des écrans de surveillance de l'usine. D'un rapide coup de pied, Yumi venait d'envoyer Delmas au tapis. Littéralement, puisque la silhouette brisée du proviseur s'étalait sur le convoyeur. En attendant, la jeune japonaise, repérée par le gros des troupes ennemies, s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'usine.

« Jérémie…Jérémie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle…elle est là, devant moi ! »

Le génie n'en savait rien. Il était complètement démuni, il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa traîne de frêles tentacules ondoyant dans son sillage, la Reine, l'unique monstre psychique de XANA, serpentait lentement vers sa proie, évitant les champs de force désespérés qu'elle tentait de lui envoyer pour se défendre. À l'instant où la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Ulrich, la maudite fenêtre indiquant qu'Aelita se trouvait entre les mains de la Méduse en fit autant.

* * *

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Ulrich pour évaluer la situation. Si la Banquise devait être détruite, l'attaque s'arrêterait automatiquement ; mais il n'était pas dit que Yumi tiendrait jusque-là, vu la distance entre la Tour activée et la Tour de Passage. Ils n'avaient plus le choix…

— Jérémie, je descends avec Sissi en salle des scanners.

Un moment fut nécessaire à l'opérateur pour déduire toutes les implications des paroles d'Ulrich. Mais il tenait juste à être sûr que son ami en comprenait autant.

— Si on envoie Sissi sur Lyoko, alors tu sais que même un Retour vers…  
— Oui, je sais ! s'écria nerveusement le samouraï. Mais vu les circonstances, je vote pour : ça te va ?

On en était là…

Sans un mot de plus, Jérémie tourna sa chaise vers la jeune collégienne et planta son regard droit dans le sien.  
— Écoute bien, Sissi. Aelita a besoin de ton aide. Une entité maléfique, responsable de tout ça, est en train de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Un peu comme elle l'a fait pour le reste de l'école, mais en pire. Toi seule peux l'arrêter. Si tu y arrives, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Alors ?

Évidemment, la pauvre gamine se sentit fondre de terreur, complètement désemparée. Sans attendre son accord, Ulrich lui prit le bras et lui dit doucement :

— Écoute, Lyoko, c'est comme un jeu vidéo, plutôt fun et pas si dangereux tant que Jérémie est là pour veiller sur toi. Il ne reste qu'un Frôlion, et la Méduse est inoffensive tant qu'elle s'attaque à Aelita…

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma dans un vacarme qui fit bondir de peur la collégienne ; convulsivement, elle agrippa le bras du garçon en y enfonçant ses ongles vernis…Celui-ci, sans se laisser démonter, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— Écoute, pour le moment, Lyoko est l'endroit le plus sûr où tu puisses aller. Tu vas y arriver, et grâce à toi tout sera bientôt fini, d'accord ?  
— Mais je ne sais pas me battre, je suis juste…bégaya Sissi tandis que l'ascenseur s'immobilisait.  
— Sur Lyoko, on a des super-pouvoirs, tu t'y feras vite. Monte sur le skate-board volant d'Odd et fonce vers la Méduse sans faire attention au Frôlion, d'accord ?

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur une pièce encore plus glauque que la salle sombre dont ils venaient. Mais ici, la lumière n'était pas le problème : au contraire, tout baignait dans des néons jaunes presque aveuglants, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas une ombre. Pour le reste, on était servi : des coulées de câbles rouges et gris descendaient du plafond et rampaient le long des murs, dépassant parfois du sol à l'instar de racines d'arbres, soulevant une plaque de métal mal fixée…et surtout, trois immenses caissons ouverts et vides, prêts à accueillir les corps des cobayes et à refermer leurs portes sur eux…  
Appuyé contre un de ces caissons, Odd Della Robbia semblait récupérer de sa récente dévirtualisation, l'air pâle et le souffle court. Ulrich lui lança :

— La Méduse a eu Aelita ; Sissi va plonger.  
— Mais…et Yumi ? s'étonna le Lyoko-guerrier.  
— C'était pas son vote le problème, avoua le concerné en détournant les yeux. En attendant, elle est aux prises avec tout Kadic ; je monte l'aider.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, Sissi se retrouvait toute seule dans cette salle étrange avec un Odd visiblement épuisé. La voie semblait toute tracée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et pourtant non, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas…

— Sissi sur Lyoko, on aura tout vu, commenta le Dom Juan d'un air attendri.  
— Odd…Odd…je ne veux pas, j'ai peur…

Et là, le blondinet fit la chose la plus décalée, la plus inattendue. Il éclata de rire. D'un rire doux et chaleureux, sincère, qui venait du fond des entrailles et montait directement au cœur.

— Princesse, quand tu sauras toute l'histoire, tu riras aussi. Toi, peur de Lyoko ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, à la même heure, tu mourrais d'envie d'y mettre les pieds…

Un frisson glacé pétrifia l'échine de la jeune fille. Odd avait-il respiré des neuro-cousines ? Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de doux, d'inoffensif, de rassurant dans la manière dont il souriait. Théâtralement, affichant toujours son grand sourire énigmatique, il se plaça devant un des caissons, dos à l'entrée, bras écartés. Puis tout d'un coup, d'un léger bond en arrière accompagné d'un « Hop ! » jovial, il se plaça à l'intérieur du scanner, où il se mit à mimer un bruit de machine à laver en faisant tourner son doigt.  
En dépit de son angoisse pesante et de la situation chaotique, Sissi ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à ce numéro parfaitement ridicule ! Ou peut-être riait-elle à cause de ses émotions négatives…Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça avait besoin de sortir…Ce fut presque détendue qu'elle prit place à l'intérieur d'un scanner, tandis qu'Odd, toujours souriant, lui souhaitait un bon voyage.

Puis les portes calquèrent brusquement, une lumière la força à couvrir ses yeux d'un voile écarlate, et un souffle assourdissant empli ses oreilles.  
« Transfert, Sissi. » annonça la voix de Jérémie, sans doute diffusée dans la salle par un haut-parleur. Presque aussitôt, elle ajouta : « Scanner, Sissi. »  
Tout d'un coup, une sensation dans son estomac indiqua à la jeune fille qu'elle s'élevait ; il lui semblait aussi qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus d'où elle venait ni où elle allait, si elle était encore debout…À travers ses paupières, la lumière semblait s'être faite plus intense aussi…Elle entendit à peine le dernier mot prononcé par Jérémie, tant sa voix intérieure criait fort qu'elle voulait sortir de ce caisson et rentrer à l'internat, se blottir dans son lit…  
« Virtualisa- »

* * *

Serrant la barre de fer rouillée à s'en briser les mains, Yumi fit de grands moulinets menaçants pour tenir en respect Milly et Tamiya, qui l'avaient repérée.

— On a un scoop, on a un scoop ! s'extasiait la petite rousse, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que sa collègue complétait : « À nous la gloire… »

Yumi n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Si elle ne les assommait pas immédiatement, les gamines allaient révéler sa position à Jim, ou pire, à Yolande. En même temps, frapper des gamines de cinquième…

— On pourrait même en profiter pour devenir nous-mêmes des héroïnes, proposa Tamiya. Si on la fait prisonnières par nous-mêmes, toutes seules, tout Kadic nous vénérera…nous pourrons mettre notre nom en première page, dans les gros titres !  
— Ça serait bien…Mais tu oublies quelque chose, Tamiya. On n'est pas assez fortes pour porter Yumi.  
— On n'a qu'à ramener sa tête, répondit la journaliste avec un pragmatisme admirable.  
— Et laisser le reste du corps au premier venu ? Pas question, on prend le plus gros morceau ! raisonna Milly avec une logique en béton. C'est une question de professionnalisme !

Ce fut le moment qu'Ulrich choisit pour émerger de la trappe menant au laboratoire. Sentant tout scrupule s'évanouir grâce à l'arrivée des renforts, Yumi abattit son arme de fortune sur le crâne de Tamiya, tandis que son ami assommait l'autre gamine d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. L'affaire fut arrangée dans le silence le plus absolu.

— Ils sont tous complètement barrés ! chuchota la japonaise d'un air traumatisé tandis qu'elle et Ulrich se dissimulaient rapidement derrière une chaîne de montage. Elles étaient censées me garder prisonnière pendant que les autres allaient avertir les profs, et tu as vu, elles en étaient déjà à vouloir me décapiter…Mais tu verrais les profs, c'est mille fois pire ! Quelle est la situation sur Lyoko ? Dis-le moi !

Elle avait débité ces propos à toute vitesse et ses mains s'étaient convulsivement agrippées aux manches du jeune garçon. À n'en pas douter, vu les bleus et les entailles qui couvraient son visage et la poussière qui salissait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, elle avait assisté à l'Enfer…

— Ça va pas fort, mais on a nos chances. Odd a été dévirtualisé aussi, et Aelita est entre les tentacules de la Méduse ; on a envoyé Sissi.

Le corps tordu de Yumi se pétrifia et ses yeux devinrent deux billes inexpressives dans un visage émacié. Lyoko, pour résumer, était entre les mains d'une nouvelle recrue, d'une débutante…  
Ulrich reprit, tentant de donner à sa voix les accents d'une confiance dont il se sentait dépourvu :

— Tout ira bien…Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est libérer Aelita, et tout est fini…  
— Oui, mais…après ?…  
— Après ? Je crois que tu avais raison, que tu avais voté comme il fallait. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber amoureux de Sissi, j'ai confiance en nous pour résister à tout ce qu'elle pourrait tenter, mais je m'étais trompé. On peut lui faire confiance, elle mérite de faire partie du groupe…  
— Sauf que ce n'est pas pareil…Tout à l'heure, quand on avait voté, ça s'était passé si différemment, elle n'avait pas vu tout ce que XANA était capable de faire…

La voix de Yumi était paniquée, complètement indécise, toutes ses certitudes semblaient s'éparpiller en tous sens…son regard devenait fou…Ulrich comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait : cette indécision, cette peur que Sissi ne finisse par être fatale à la lutte contre XANA, il les avait ressenties. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être paralysé par la peur. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de tenir le coup, de gagner du temps – quelques secondes, une minute : suffisamment pour permettre à Sissi et à Aelita de terminer le travail…

Interrompant Yumi, il la serra dans ses bras. Juste comme ça, dans le silence et le froid de l'usine abandonnée. Les clameurs de la masse des élèves et des professeurs fous qui se rapprochait, le danger, XANA, Lyoko, tout semblait avoir disparu, le temps d'une seconde. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps, ce corps pressé contre le sien, se mouvant à peine, respirant à un rythme différent, plus rapide, agité par un cœur dont il sentait, dont il entendait chaque pulsation…Il fallait juste tenir…tenir, cachés, puis négocier, puis espérer…

* * *

Dans l'obscurité mate de la salle des machines, les yeux des Buses brillaient, menaçants, omniprésents, effrayants. Ils étaient tous fixés sur une petite machine, plaquée contre le mur, au fond de la pièce. En apparence, rien n'indiquait la présence des fugitifs ; mais Jean-Pierre Delmas le savait. Les Buses étaient les gardiens de la Vérité, et Leur parole avait force de Loi.  
À ses côtés se tenait Suzanne Hertz. Redoutablement utile et autoritaire, capable de mater jusqu'aux plus rebelles de ses mignons – mais diablement dangereuse, aussi. L'avoir à l'œil, en permanence, avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui…

* * *

La première chose que Sissi voulut faire en atterrissant sur le sol orangé de Lyoko, ce fut d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air. À sa grande stupéfaction, elle découvrit qu'elle n'y parvenait pas ; pourtant, étrangement, la sensation n'avait rien d'angoissant, elle ne se sentait pas étouffée. C'était comme si le fait de ne pas respirer, ici, était…normal.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers ses mains et son corps. Ça, par contre, c'était…troublant. Effrayant, même. Sa peau, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, était lisse comme la peau de plastique d'un mannequin ou d'une poupée. Ses longs doigts fins, à la forme parfaite, étaient terminés par des ongles manucurés d'une longueur parfaitement surréaliste, dont la délicate teinte mauve s'accordait à merveille avec la pâleur de ses doigts…Non, c'était même mieux que ça : l'immense surface de ses griffes était couverte de motifs de nail art à l'exécution d'une finesse, d'une beauté renversante ! Elle ne se lassait pas de les admirer…  
Enfin, elle ne s'en lassa pas, en tout cas, avant d'avoir vu les légères ballerines, couvertes de dentelles et de rubans colorés, dont elle était chaussée. Et encore au-dessus, la longue robe soyeuse d'un rouge uni, sanguin, et profond à s'y perdre…

Au niveau de la taille, la robe en question était enserrée par une ceinture noire, qui semblait tenir là par miracle et dont Sissi ne percevait même pas l'étreinte. Et tout autour d'elle s'étendait une espèce de nuée noirâtre, qui enveloppait jusqu'à ses pieds, dont elle ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait avant de saisir sa chevelure – plus longue, plus lisse, plus épaisse et brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rêvée. En réalité, ces vapeurs étranges, perpétuellement présentes dans son dos, semblaient émaner des pointes de ses cheveux, comme une espèce de prolongement.

Mais ces quelques secondes de rêveries furent bientôt interrompues par la voix de Jérémie, qui semblait retentir dans le ciel bleu sombre :

« Sissi, fais attention ! Un Frôlion se dirige vers toi. Il tire des lasers, il faut que tu le détruises puis que tu montes sur l'espèce de skateboard violet qui flotte à vingt mètres devant toi… »

La collégienne se mit à chercher des yeux la menace dont parlait Jérémie, mais un bourdonnement mit bientôt fin à ses recherches. Avec une horreur sans nom, elle constata que le terme « Frôlion » était un doux euphémisme qui désignait un insecte proprement immonde, une espèce de larve volante dénuée d'yeux, qui brandissait un dard monstrueux. Pour communiquer ses réflexions à Jérémie et au monde, elle lança le mot le plus concis qu'elle put trouver :

— Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

Le Frôlion se figea dans sa course, puis reprit son vol, indifférent. Le bout de son dard se mit à rougeoyer, et un des fameux tirs de laser s'écrasa sur le sol à deux pas de la jeune fille. Visiblement, le cri de Sissi n'était pas très efficace…

La jeune fille lança sa paume ouverte dans un signe de supplication, et pria de toute ses forces pour que la bête s'arrête. Et là, à sa grande surprise, la sombre masse ténébreuse qui flottait dans son dos, s'étira tout d'un coup vers le monstre volant et l'enserra, l'immobilisant comme une main de fumée. Enfin, le Frôlion ne semblait pas vraiment immobile : au contraire, il remuait en tous sens, tirant à l'aveuglette, se débattant pour sortir de ce nuage de cécité qui l'enveloppait et le suivait où qu'il aille…

« Bien joué, Sissi ! » commenta Jérémie. « On dirait une espèce de pouvoir spécial…mais ça se dissipe dans quelques secondes. File vers l'Overboard, à cent dix…à huit heures. »

Sissi obéit. Apparemment, elle n'était pas mauvaise à ce jeu. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. D'un bond, elle sauta sur la planche violette qui flottait et s'orienta vers le long chemin tortueux qui menait au plateau où se trouvait Aelita. Vu la forme étrange du chemin sur lequel elle avait guidée la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper.

« Hé, mais c'est puissant ça ! Comment elle a fait ? » s'écria en fond la voix d'Odd Della Robbia, qui venait de rejoindre Jérémie dans la salle de l'interface.  
« Tu verras ça une autre fois. En attendant, Sissi, tu dois avoir une espèce d'arme, d'équipement, un truc tranchant…tu ne vois rien, autour de ta ceinture ? »

Mais à l'instant où Jérémie avait dit le mot « arme », Sissi avait compris exactement comment elle allait venir à bout de la Méduse. En parlant de ça, elle arrivait en vue de la Tour, une espèce de monolithe cylindrique et crayeux entouré d'un halo rougeâtre ; et, juste au pied de celle-ci, Aelita, immobile, lévitait entre les appendices gélatineux du monstre, occupé à sa sombre tâche…Sans hésiter, sans écouter les cris inquiets de Jérémie, Sissi bondit de l'Overboard et, d'un mouvement précis, réunit dans une main les espèces de tuyaux translucides qui tenaient lieu de tentacules à la créature, avant de planter un de ses longs angles dans le paquet.

La Méduse émit un sifflement strident en reculant d'un air affolé, tandis que le corps inconscient d'Aelita tombait à terre. Sans lâcher de l'œil leur ennemie, Sissi s'approcha de sa camarade de classe, qui commençait à peine à reprendre ses esprits, et l'aida à se relever.

« Aelita, fonce ! »

Sans accorder à celle qui l'avait sauver plus qu'un regard étonné, Aelita se rua à l'intérieur de la Tour.

« Merci, Sissi. » continua Jérémie. « Grâce à toi, tout le monde retrouvera la raison avoir fait du mal à Ulrich et Yumi. Enfin, plus précisément, ils vont s'évanouir, et nous allons te révéler notre arme secrète… »  
— Mais Jérémie, ils se souviendront de l'usine, non ?  
« Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça ! » intervint Odd d'un ton insouciant, qui calma mieux notre jeune fille qu'aucun des arguments mystérieux qu'aurait pu avancer le petit Einstein. On t'explique ça tout à l'heure, je veux dire…ce matin, vers quatre heures ? »  
— Comment ça, ce matin vers…

* * *

— Et…c'est toujours comme ça ? chuchota Sissi.

Derrière les rideaux fermés de sa chambre, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à se mêler à l'éclairage artificiel qui teinte toujours le ciel nocturne d'une vague couleur orange.

— Oh non, t'inquiète : aujourd'hui, c'était la fiesta-party d'anniversaire de XANA ! s'exclama Odd. En plus, tu t'en souviens pas, mais on a eu une autre attaque juste avant ça, et c'était même pas une part du gâteau d'anniversaire…  
— Je crois qu'on n'a pas souvent eu des attaques aussi dures, soutint Jérémie. En tous cas, de mon côté, c'est pas tous les jours que c'est aussi stressant…  
— Sans toi, aujourd'hui, on n'aurait pas réussi, ajouta Ulrich. Ça dit tout.

Un ange passa.

— Je ne sais pas, dit enfin Sissi avec un claquement de la langue. Ça paraît tellement…fou.  
— Prends ton temps, s'empressa de lui dire Aelita. On comprend très bien que ça te dépasse. Nous aussi, on se sent parfois un peu…perdus.

Sissi leva les yeux vers sa camarade de classe, qui lui apparaissait soudain comme une espèce de créature féerique mythologique d'un autre monde. Comment Aelita, qui était née au cœur de cette histoire, qui avait vécu toutes ces choses extraordinaires, pouvait-elle se sentir dépassée par ces événements ?

— En attendant, il faut que tu comprennes bien une chose, insista Jérémie. Les adultes seraient tout aussi démunis que nous, et peut-être même plus. Peut-être ne percevraient-ils pas aussi bien que nous le danger que représente XANA. Et puis, c'est notre responsabilité. Alors tu dois promettre de ne rien dire…  
— Vous me prenez pour une balance ? se vexa la fille du Principal. Je sais garder un secret, quand même…C'est juste…c'est juste que…

Le silence revint. Sissi ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas où était le problème. Elle avait comme l'impression que tout aurait été plus simple si elle s'était gaiement écriée « Je vais vous aider à combattre XANA, je suis contente de faire partie de la bande ! » mais que c'était impossible, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Sans doute même n'y avait-il pas de raison. En attendant, tout était compliqué.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de révéler le secret. Déjà, parce qu'elle comprenait à quel point c'était important. Ensuite, parce que cette aventure était quelque chose d'absolument…unique. Une chance incroyable qu'elle ne pouvait pas gâcher, de faire quelque chose de vraiment important. Mais surtout, c'était…comment dire ? Tout s'expliquait automatiquement. Elle connaissait tout à l'histoire, il n'y avait plus de secrets ou de mystères hors de sa portée dans la classe : elle redevenait légitimement la Reine de Kadic, sans ennemis, sans moqueries, sans personne montrant des signes de résistance ou d'hostilité. Au contraire, elle serait, en plus de ça, un membre-clé des services secrets de la classe de troisième !

Elle se mit à penser à Ulrich. Il était là, dans sa chambre, à discuter avec elle d'égal à égal et sans méfiance, sans colère, ressentiment, chantage ou sale histoire…C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait peur : au moment précis où elle commençait à tourner la page, à s'intéresser vraiment à son mystérieux cyber-Roméo, Ulrich revenait dans sa vie au galop. Et s'il tombait amoureux d'elle, aurait-elle la force de refuser ? Ou pire, si c'était elle qui se remettait à le draguer, et que malgré ça, il ne soit toujours pas intéressé, qu'il la rejette…  
Oui, au fond, c'était peut-être ça le problème. Elle avait peur qu'on l'accepte dans le groupe uniquement en tant que guerrière, pas en tant qu'amie. Une espèce de bouche-trou, en somme. Celle qui s'était trouvée là au bon endroit, au bon moment, mais qu'on n'aurait pas choisi spontanément. Anxieusement, elle se mit à énumérer les autres candidats possibles. Il y avait Christophe M'Bala, le voisin de Yumi…Hervé, peut-être, qui saurait se servir d'un Supercalculateur…Théo, qui était beaucoup plus fort en sport et bien plus courageux qu'elle…Émilie Leduc, avec qui Ulrich avait sympathisé…ou même ce microbe de Milly, qui pourrait toujours trouver le moyen de se rendre utile…

C'est alors que l'évidence la frappa. Non, bien sûr que non ! Mily ? Hervé ? C'était complètement ridicule ! Et ça, pour une raison simple, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien privilégié avec le cercle très fermé des Lyoko-guerriers. Alors qu'elle…elle…  
Oui, c'était clair. Elle était la seule candidate possible. La seule personne vraiment plausible pour les aider, la seule qui était plus qu'un visage et un nom dans leur vie. En la recrutant, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient développer des liens, une amitié – ils savaient qu'on ne la laisserait pas de côté, qu'on ne se contenterait pas de faire appel à elle en cas de besoin uniquement. Parce que maintenant que la barrière était tombée, ils avaient trop de choses à se dire, trop de choses à réparer…

Elle leva les yeux. Les premiers rayons de l'aurore transperçaient les rideaux de sa chambre, illuminant les visages de ses amis, assis en cercle devant elle. Enfin, non : ils formaient un cercle, et elle en faisait partie. Ils souriaient amicalement. À sa droit, Odd lui prit la main.  
Et Sissi sut exactement ce qu'il fallait dire :

— D'accord, mais seulement si je suis votre leader !


End file.
